HD2a: Aussie In Black
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: Nancy Frank and Joe go to Aulstralia to find a killer for an old friend, but will Nancy end up being the next victim. SEQUEL TO: PPC
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**Hey guys, The next chapter just needs to be typed up, so It should be up in aprox. One-two days! Sorry for the short chapter!**

Nancy Drew sat at her desk and started typing her report for the most recent case In Sher office at The Hardy and Sons Detective agency in downtown Chicago

when her husband Frank Hardy walked in with a big stack of papers and set them on

her desk. Nancy looked and him with curious eyes, "You wanna know what I

have here?" Frank said playfully. "It would help me figure out where you have

been all day" Nancy replied trying to sound serious. "You'll just have to guess,

unless you want to come to dinner with me tonight." he said with a playful smile,

"Oh, I guess I can spare a couple hours" she said getting up and slowly walking

towards him. As soon as she was in kissing range Frank replied "good". Then

he gently kissed her. Then out of nowhere the door flew open and Joe Hardy

stood in the doorway looking as if he wished he'd knocked first. "Oh, sorry" he

said slowly. "I bet you are" replied Frank "What's up?" Nancy asked. "Good

news Nan" Joe said.

Nancy was thrilled to learn that Mick Devlin called from Australia, but she was

upset to learn why. Mr. Devlin was murdered and Mick wanted her help.

"So, when do we leave?" Joe asked exited.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Nancy replied


	2. Chapter 2

After the trio landed they went to look for Mick at the luggage claim. Nancy and Frank walked

hand in hand towards Mick. Nancy wanted to make sure he didn't get any ideas like in

Europe . When they Mick he tool one look at Nancy's hand and grimaced "Don't look so

disappointed, at least I'm here" She said

After they checked into the hotel they went to Mick's house to start the investigation.

When the entered the room Mick was sitting at his father's desk. Nancy decided to dust for

fingerprints. She went to the doorknob to dust first, When out of the corner of her eye she

saw something, It looked metallic. Then she realized it was a gun.

"Down!" she yelled, Frank and Joe were right next to her with their guns out when the ar15

machine gun started firing. Nancy grabbed her gun from it's holster and started firing back.

She was looking for any place not protected by bullet proof padding when she felt the most

horrific pain in her life, it was coming from her shoulder. She looked down at her shoulder

only to find that she had in fact she had been been shot. She cursed aloud. Joe was right

next to her and he was looking at her shoulder to see how bad it was. "Nan, go hide" he said

"No." she told him sternly "fine" he said looking defeated. Then Nancy was back in

action. She decided to shoot the gunner in the shoulder to see how he felt about

being shot there. The gunner whimpered in pain and started running away.

Nancy jumped through the broken window and sprinted towards the gunner, gun

pointed at his leg in case he wouldn't stop. "drop the gun" she started yelling.

Thankfully he dropped the gun and put his hands above his head. "Frank grab my

cuffs! " she yelled.

Five minutes the gunner was in police custody and Nancy was on her was to the E.R.


	3. Chapter 3

After her shoulder was bandaged she got a phone call call from the chief of Alice

Springs Police Department regarding the identity of the gunner. "His name is Ed

Momba" Chief Jones said. "Does he have a criminal record?" she asked "The longest

I've seen in twenty years" Chief Jones said

When they got back to the Devlin estate Mick was waiting. "Oh Nancy. I'm so sorry!"

he exclaimed "what for?" Nancy asked "For letting you come" he said "Mick, It's not

your fault I got shot" she reassured him, "but were on to something of we just got

attacked" she added "Nan, the chief wants you down at the station" Frank called from

inside "Okay, tell him I'll be right there, after I change mt tie dye shirt" she said, Mick

chuckled.

As Nancy drove she thought about motive. Money and Revenge are always high on

the motive scale. She decided to look into the money motive first.

At the station Chief Jones told Nancy about about the fingerprints they found in the

office. "These fingerprints belong to Bob Marley. He's basically a hit man. We've been

trying to catch him for two and a half years" the Chief told Nancy. "Well then, I guess

we'll just have to catch him" she told him

By the time she left the station it was dark outside, she decided to call Frank to see

where they were.

"Hey Nan"

"Hi Frank. Are you guys at the hotel?"

"Nope, we're at Mick's"

"Okay, I'll be right there" she told him

"Okay, see ya in a bit"

"Bye"

"Bye"

By the time she reached Mick's house she already knew it wasn't the Money motive.

The only person who would get something out of the will would be Mick, and he

wasn't someone who would kill Father. Anyways he had agreed to let Nancy come

and she never fails.

When she got out of the Cadillac Escalade rental car she was greeted by a kiss from

Frank.

"Well, Hello to you to." she said returning the greeting

"how's your shoulder?" he asked

"Still hurts a little, but I'll take my painkillers when I get to the hotel. Why?"

"I was wondering If your up for a movie in the hotel room."

"sound good" she said giving his another kiss

"great. Your riding with me"

"why?" she asked

"It would make me feel better" he told her

"Fine, bodyguard" she said teasing him


	4. Chapter 4

As they drove Nancy told Frank about her assumption about the Motive and he

agreed.

They decided to watch _The Great Gatsby_, one of Nancy's favorites. As they watched

Nancy's thoughts wandered, she thought about the case and who would want

revenge. She decided to check everything in the morning. That was her last thought

before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and noticed that both Frank and Joe were gone.

She went to check downstairs when she noticed a small note. It had two bold lines.

Nancy,

Go back to river heights!

She started running towards the elevator.

She found Joe and Frank downstairs eating.

"Joe when did you come downstairs?" she asked

"Uh, eight thirty" he replied

"Frank?"

"about nine. Why?"

She handed him the note.

"Oh, that's not good" Frank said passing the note to Frank

"I just feel I'm being targeted." she told him

"Then stay close to your two buff bodyguards" Joe said mockingly

"The thing that scares me is they knew your room number and they knew I was there" Nancy told them

Then she saw a telescope in an apartment. She lowered her voice and said

"telescope, eleven o'clock"

She took a good look at the person behind the telescope.

"Female, Blonde hair, Blue eyes wearing dark clothing"

"Age?" Joe asked

"Early twenties." she told him

Nancy decided to let it go until she got solid evidence against her.

As she was getting dressed she decided to bring two guns, her Glock 17 and her

revolver.

As she was riding in Frank's rental car she asked if they brought extra guns.

"I brought my Glock 18 and handgun" Joe said

"Yeah, I brought my Beretta and my revolver" Frank said

"Glock 17 and revolver. I guess I feel better that way" Nancy said

"Well, we are _very_ safe with six guns" Frank reassured her


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to Mick's Nancy went to question the gardener.

"Hello, I'm Nancy Drew. I'm looking into the murder of Mr. Devlin, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, yes! Mick has told me a lot about you! It's so tragic about what happened to Mr. Devlin"

"yes it is"

"What questions would you like to ask?"

'oh, um... Did Mr. Devlin act strange around the time he was killed? "

"Now that you mention it, yes"

"how?"

"he was very jumpy, he almost hired a bodyguard. I know because he interviewed him out

back"

"Interesting. Have you seen anyone suspicious around here? Say a blonde female wearing dark clothing?"

"Yes, there was a young lady searching for Mr. Devlin. She said she had a meeting with him"

"Okay, Thank you very much Mrs..."

"Oh, call me Edna dear"

"Thank you Edna"

As Nancy was walking towards the kitchen to question the cook she got a call from Chief Jones.

"Hello"

"Hello Nancy, this is Chief Jones"

"Oh, Hi! Any news? "

"yes actually, Can you come down to the station with Joe?"

"sure, be right there"

She started running towards Joe.

"Joe, Chief Jones wants us to come down to the station"

"Okay, go wait in the car"

"okay"

She opened the car door and got in. She heard a ticking sound.

"Weird, what's that noise?"

The Joe came running out of the house

"Nancy, Bomb!" he yelled


	6. Chapter 6

"oh no!" she cried jumping out of the car and running towards the house.

She turned around in time to see Frank's Cadillac Escalade explode.

Frank came running out of the house. "What in the world!"

"car bomb" Nancy replied

"Well, someone read up on their history" Joe said

"huh?" Nancy asked

"Iola, Joe girlfriend blew up in a car bomb meant for us" Frank replied

"Oh..." she said

"I guess they wanted a re-make" Joe said

"I'm so happy you weren't hurt Nancy" Frank said hugging her

After the flames were put out and Nancy was checked out by the E.M.T 's. Nancy went to see what Chief Jones wanted.

"Chief, what did you want me and Joe for?" she asked

"I don't know what your talking about Nancy"

"So you didn't call me half an hour ago?"

"No."

"Okay, anyways, Edna the gardener saw a woman snooping around trying to find Mr. Devlin for a 'meeting'" she used air quotes for "meeting" "I have reason to believe she is spying on us"

"Interesting. Can you give me a description?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, usually wears dark clothing, early twenties"

"Thanks Nancy, I'll look into it."

Later on Nancy told the guys about what Chief said

"Looks like someone wanted you to in the car" Frank told Nancy and Joe

"I think it's the Aussie In Black" Nancy told them

"You mean Aussie Out Black" Joe said laughing

"whatever" Frank said

"Hey, anyone hungry?" Nancy asked

"I am" Frank and Joe said in unison

"Okay, let's go" Nancy said


	7. Chapter 7

As they ate they pondered over weather or not to question the other employees.

"I think only the maids" Joe said

"Me to" Frank said

"Okay" Nancy said "Joe, how about you question the maid?"

"okay-dokey"

"and what are you gonna do?" Frank asked Nancy

"Being shot at and almost blown up is tiring" She said "I'm getting some R&R"

"can I come?" Frank asked

"I have to warn you, I am taking my painkillers. No promises I will make it five minutes"

"Ditto" he said "minus the painkillers"

Nancy and Frank's R&R was basically sleep.

Nancy woke up and felt a piece of paper on her chest. It was another threat note.

Better B Careful. I may steal Frank.

L.M

Nancy had to wake Frank up.

"Frank. Frank, another note" she said shaking him gently

"Huh?"

"another threat note"

"what does it say?"

"'Better be careful. I may steal Frank"

"really?"

"It's signed L.M"

"I'm bringing my knife today" he said

"very funny now get up"

"Fine I'm up" he said sitting up

"we need to go to the station" she said

"I'm game!" came a voice behind her. She turned to see it was Joe

"when did you get up?" She asked him

"since you said 'threat letter'" he said

"meet me in the lobby in five minutes" She told them

"yes Nancy" they both said at the same time. But, it sounded more like _yes Ma'am._

In seven minutes Nancy was at the lobby.

"You said five minutes" Joe complained

"Well, I'm sorry I got shot" she told him

"That's okay. We got coffee" Frank said thrusting a cup towards her.

"I Love You" she told him as she grabbed the cup.

"I Love You to" he said kissing the top of her head

"Yeah, yeah. We all love each other, now can we go?" Joe said

"your just jealous you don't have a Nancy" Frank said

"So what" Joe muttered and Frank beamed.

When they got to Alice Springs Police Department Chief Jones was waiting for them.

"I found the person who fit you description, Nancy" Chief Jones said

"what's her name?" She asked

"Lila Momba" he replied

"Momba? As in Ed Momba?" Joe asked intrigued

"Yes they are married" he replied

"Aha!" Joe said" I knew I remembered that name!"

"oh yeah!" Nancy said

"huh?" the Chief asked

"Momba" Frank said "The FBI's most wanted criminal!"

"Oh, interesting" Chief said

"well, let's go get her!" Joe exlaimed

"Let's" Nancy said grabbing the Hardy's buy the arm.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at the apartment with the telescope the door was unlocked.

Nancy withdrew her gun and gave the signal. The whole SWAT team stormed into the small

two bedroom apartment.

She waited for the 'okay' from the leader until she went into the apartment.

The clock read 8:30am.

She found a note on the bed.

8:00am

Nancy-

You must be as clever as

your reputation says you are.

But, alas I got away.

-Lila

"Call off all planes, trains, boat and anything else she can use to get out of the city or country" Nancy yelled

"yes Ma'am" the leader said

"But Nancy, what If she's not leaving?" Joe asked

"Oh, well." She said "But we will take the precautions"

**-At the Devlin Estate-**

"Devlin!" Nancy yelled

Mick came running from the kitchen. He took one look at her face and knew she was _**furious.**_

"yes?"

"I need you to get a gun" She told him

"huh? Why?" he asked

"If you see Lila Momba, shoot her" she told him

She gave a photo of her for him to look at.

"is she _the_ murderer?" he asked cautiously

"Mick, over the years she and her _minions_ have killed about two hundred people. She is the

FBI's most wanted criminal" she told him "shoot her"

"okay, let me get my license and I'll go buy one" he said

"do you already have a license?" Nancy asked him

"yeah" he said

"here take mine" she said grabbing her revolver from her boot.

"sweet!" he said examining it.

"just don't shoot yourself" she said starting to walk away.

"where are you going?" he asked

She turned back around.

"to get my M16A1" she said

"isn't that a military firearm?" he asked

"I was a federal agent for a year" she explained.

Mick's eyes widened. "wow, you've gone a long way from Europe" he said

"yeah, I guess I have" she replied

She turned to leave again. But met the barrel of a gun like hers in the hands of Lila Momba

hiding behind a bush.

"gun!" she exlaimed.

She quickly grabbed the gun from Mick's hands and fired a round. It missed, but the bullet

startled her and started running.

Nancy jumped through a window, breaking it and cutting her arms. But, she was on her trail.

Good thing she had a gun, because Lila was _fast_.

She fired another round, that made it's way into the leg of a surprised Lila.

Nancy grabbed her hands and cuffed her.

"I got her" she said radioing in.

"on our way" said someone at the end.

The SWAT team already found Bob Marley in a car around the block. Frank and Joe were

surprised to find that Nancy was only cut (not deeply) and Mick unharmed.

"great job Nan" Frank said hugging her.

"yeah, I'm gonna get the security footage and brag!" Joe said

"yeah yeah" she said

During the next two days they played tourists.

And Nancy got her cast off.

On the third day they went to the airport.

"Nancy, I can't thank you enough for finding my father's killer" Mick told her.

"anytime Mick, but don't make me find your killer next time" she said

"okay" he promised

"why did Lila want to kill my Dad again?"

"Your father fired Lila on the assumption that she was frauding clients from the insurance

company he owned , but he didn't have solid evidence, so he didn't involve the police" she

explained. " the only way to get out of the debt she had was to found the black market. She

recently decided to get revenge. She blamed your father for making her a criminal"

"we better get going Nan" Joe said from behind her. "I called Chief Collig and he said he'd keep the press away"

"okay, bye Mick" she said. "you to Chief"

"Bye Nancy" Mick and Chief Jones said

As they boarded the plane to Bayport, Nancy wondered what would be waiting for her there.


End file.
